1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to measuring motion in a rigid body, and reconstructing the measured motion such that subsequent analysis may be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to improve performance, golfers often seek instruction and feedback on golf swing technique. For example, a swing coach may evaluate a golfer's swing motion during a lesson, and provide critique based on ideal characteristics of a swing. Additionally, devices that optically track the motion of a golf club during a golf swing are used, e.g., when fitting a golfer for custom clubs.